livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Vax (Chronikoce)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter (CrossBowman) 1 Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Dwarven, Goblin, Seithr Deity: None First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 08 -1 (-02 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (17 pts) CON: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 Racial Mod INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial Mod CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts) -2 Racial Mod Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (01) + FC (01) AC: 18 = + DEX (04) + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (04) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +06 = (04) + Reactionary Trait (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +00 = (01) + STR (-01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (01) + STR (-01) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Weapon Cord (recover dropped or disarmed weapon as swift action) Dagger: Attack: +00 = (01) + Ability (-1) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Within 30ft Point-blank Shot takes effect Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +06 = (01) + Ability (04) + PBS (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Weapon Cord (recover dropped or disarmed weapon as swift action) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter (One additional skill rank at each level) Slow and Steady: Base speed of 20' but never modified by armor or encumbrance Defensive Training: +4 Dodge bonus to AC vs monsters of the Giant Subtype Hardy: +2 Racial bonus on saving throws vs Poison, Spell, and Spell-like abilities Stability: +4 Racial bonus on CMD to resist Bull-rush and Trip Greed: +2 Racial bonus to determine value of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones Stonecunning: +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60ft Hatred: +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Fighter (Crossbowman) 01 Armor/Weapons: Proficient in all simple and martial weapons and all armor and shields (including tower shields) Bonus Feat: Rapid Reload Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st Level): You get a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet Rapid Reload (Ftr 01): The time required for you to reload your chosen type of weapon is reduced to a Move Action for a Heavy Crossbow Traits Eye For Quality (Social): Early in life you learned how to see the innate value in any object. You gain a +1 trait bonus to Appraise checks and Appraise is always a class skill for you Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01, Misc (00) (Fighter 01) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 4 -3 +0 Appraise 06 1 3 1 +1 (Trait) Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -04 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Craft (Alchemy) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -3 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 4 -3 +0 Fly 01 0 0 4 -3 +0 Handle Animal 03 1 3 -1 +0 Heal 02 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 03 1 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 01 0 0 4 -3 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 01 0 0 4 -3 +0 Survival 02 0 0 2 +0 Swim -04 0 0 -1 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Hide Armor 15 gp 25 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Heavy Crossbow 50 gp 08 lb Ammo (30) 03 gp 03 lb Grappling Bolt (1) 01 gp 0.5 lb Weapon Cord 01 sp 00 Backpack (1 cu. ft./60 lb.) 02 gp 02 lb Blanket, Common 02 sp 01 lb Chalk 01 cp -- lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Iron Spike 05 cp 01 lb Hammer 05 sp 02 lb Iron Pot 08 sp 04 lb Silken Rope (50ft) 10 gp 05 lb Soap (50 uses) 01 cp 0.5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp 00 lb Belt pouch (1/5 cu. ft./10 lb.) 01 gp 0.5 lb Coins Total Cost: 137.67 gp (136 gp + 16 sp + 7cp) Total Weight: 57.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Finances PP: 00 GP: 12 SP: 03 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 4' 0" Weight: 195 lb Hair Color: Dark redish brown Eye Color: Dark brown Skin Color: tanned brown and weathered from being above ground Appearance: Dressed in Hide Armor and always carrying his trusty crossbow Torbere does not appear like the common dwarf. His up-bringing above ground has lead him to be tanned darker than most dwarves and his skin has a weathered appearance. Torbere is proud that his beard has been growing nicely since he entered adulthood. Demeanor: Torbere is confident in himself to the point of being boastful at times. His willingness to speak his mind when others are behaving foolishly leads many to believe him rude. He simply doesn't understand when people are offended by such common sense things such as the gods not deserving our respect due to their constant failings... Background HIS PAST: Torbere was born in the year 1257 and into unfortunate circumstance. His family bears no clan name due the exile of his great grand-father. His great grandfather's name has been struck from all records and memory lest the shame he brought upon the dwarves be remembered as well. His family was allowed to go into exile into the lands held by the other races but without a clan they went into the world with very little to their name and no respect among dwarves. Torbere's father made a brief attempt at regaining the families honor but after receiving a grievous injury he never again tried for the glory that could reinstate the family among the dwarves. While Torbere was grateful that his parents cared for him under such poor circumstance he still greatly resents that they never made more of an effort to regain their families honor. One lesson that Torbere did learn from his father's failed attempt at adventuring was to work smarter not harder. When the time came to be trained in the way of weapons Torbere dutifully learned the combat styles of his ancestors but only truly applied himself when training with the crossbow. He believes that if you can kill your enemy before he reaches you than you have both shown that you are a better warrior and smarter for keeping yourself from harm's way while defeating your foe. Growing up with nothing has left Torbere with a rather cynical opinion of good and evil. Rather than strive for neutrality he simply is of the opinion that both good and evil are subjective and the only thing that we can use to direct our lives is Law. Growing up impoverished and shunned has lead to a few scrapes where breaking the law was necessary but Torbere views his actions as justified (if those who made the laws had made them justly then there would be no need for the impoverished to break the law to survive). Torbere also has decided that the Gods have failed both his family and his race far to often to deserve his respect. As such he views those with strong religious beliefs as naive and should they try to convince him the gods ought to be worshipped he will explain they should go dunk their head in some cold water because they have obviously lost their senses. PRESENT DAY: Torbere has left his mother and father with the little that he owns and a vow that he will become a great and powerful warrior worthy of regaining a clan name or he shall die trying. Wealth is a secondary concern for Torbere with glory being far more important. If compensation is agreed upon for a job however he will demand the compensation he is due upon completion (how else can he maintain the gear which is used to win him glory?). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval